¿Extrañaste al Jefe, Romano?
by Uyulala
Summary: Los viajes de Antonio cada vez eran más frecuentes, Lovino sabía que cuando se marchaba iba a ver a sus colonias, por lo que comienza a pensar que pronto ya no le necesitará más y se olvidará de él. Pero en contra de lo esperado, el español parece sentirse peor con cada viaje realizado, lo único que desea es que el italiano conteste a su pregunta.


**Hola amantes de Hetalia Axis Power y World Series, pasando a dejarles este corto fic de mis personajes favoritos de la serie. En realidad éste surgió hoy que andaba deprimida luego de que me abandonara mi familia, por lo que pensé cómo se sentiría Romano cuando Antonio se marchaba a ver a todas sus colonias y dije: "Seguramente, no muy diferente a mí".**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, de ser así, Romano y Antonio saldrían más, los países latinos aparecerían y habría más de un capítulo de la serie dedicado a Gilbird.**

* * *

-¡Romano, mañana salgo en un viaje! –sonrió alegremente Antonio.

-¿Y? –preguntó el niño sin reflejar emoción alguna.

-¿Acaso no te emociona? Mi superior dijo que partiremos a donde nación alguna no ha ido antes, además, el tal Cristóbal está convencido de ahorrarnos mucho tiempo a la casa de India –sonrió aún más ampliamente.

-Tsch… –bufó molesto– Lo único que harás será perderte, idiota.

-Vamos, ten un poco más de fe en el Jefe, ¿sí? –le revolvió los cabellos.

-¡Deja de tratarme como a un crío! –se molestó.

-¡Pero Roma, es que eres taaaaaaaan lindo! –le abrazó.

-¡Cabrón, deja de hacer eso! –trató de quitárselo de encima.

-Dime, Romano… ahora que no esté, ¿extrañarás un poco al Jefe?

En contestación, el pequeño castaño le dio un cabezazo, soltándole de inmediato.

– **HETALIA –**

-Hasta que regresas, imbécil… –espetó molesto el chico, mirándole en el marco de la sala.

-Roma, no esperaba encontrarte aquí… –le miró un poco incrédulo el otro, aún con el traje de guerra.

-Deja de decirme "Roma" con tanta despreocupación. Vamos, hay que recoger todo lo del huerto antes de que se pase la cosecha –le apremió a salir.

-¡Me encantaría! –sonrió ante la propuesta– ¡Hace tanto que no paso tiempo con mi lindo secuaz!

-¿Quién dijo que te ayudaría? –le saltó una vena en la frente, luego le entregó una canasta– Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, después de todo, es TU casa. Y apúrate, tengo hambre.

En ese momento un hombre entró en la habitación, saludó con respeto a la Nación de la Pasión y le entregó un sobre. Antonio lo recibió en base al protocolo y abrió allí mismo, leyendo con cuidado la misiva que ostentaba un sello real.

-Está bien… –le dijo al hombre– Puedes irte.

-¿Qué ocurre, idiota? –preguntó molesto al ver que los demás no le tenían en cuenta.

-Romano, debo solucionar unos asuntos –respondió seriamente.

-¿De nuevo? ¡Cabrón, ya te está gustando jugar al descubridor! Cuando regreses no te olvides del huerto –se molestó.

-Deberás encargarte tú de eso… –tomó su arma.

-¿Regresas al Nuevo Mundo? ¡Joder, por mí quédate allí!

Antonio le abrazó suavemente, enterrando la cara de su protegido en su pecho, Lovino se puso rojo por la repentina cercanía.

-Dime, Roma, ¿extrañarás al Jefe aunque sea un poquito?

-¡Chigui～! –el cabezazo no se hizo esperar.

– **HETALIA –**

-¿Así que ahí estás, bastardo? –se cruzó de brazos, mirándole con autosuficiencia– Ya me enteré por el pervertido de Francia que tomaste a varios mocosos a tu cargo.

-¡Ohhh, son tan monos todos! –sonrió el de ojos verdes.

-Imbécil, ¿cómo harás para cuidar de ellos? –le miró molesto.

-No puedo descuidarlos, son mis pequeñas colonias –le contempló feliz.

-¿Así que ni siquiera son un país? Menudo séquito te has conseguido… –se burló.

-Te sorprenderías, Romano, sus padres fueron muy fuertes y poderosos –recordó con gran alegría–. A la primera que encontré fue a Maya, una mujer hermosa e inteligente, luego fue Azteca, un gran e intrépido guerrero, ¡y no olvidemos a Inca!, un destacado militar digno de todo mi respeto.

-Mientras tú andabas en tus dotes de conquistador, yo me hube de quedar todo el puñetero tiempo con el Tulipán, ¡¿acaso no podías dejarme subir en el jodido barco?! –la vena en su frente se hizo presente.

-¿Así que me extrañaste, Romanito? –festejó, abrazándolo.

-Basta… –se enfadó más.

-¡El Jefe está feliz de oír eso!

-Que me sueltes, bastardo…

-¡Y eres taaaaan mono, Roma!

-¡Suéltame de una puñetera vez! –le dio el cabezazo más fuerte hasta ese momento.

– **HETALIA –**

-Ahhh, Roma, ¿te desperté de tu siesta? –le observó Antonio al entrar en la cocina.

-No malentiendas, sólo he venido por un bocadillo… –se acercó a la mesa.

-¿Son deliciosas, no? Las manzanas del amor, digo… –sonrió con nostalgia al ver los frutos rojos en mano de su protegido– Nueva España las adora… cierto… no le gusta que le diga así…

-¿Tan deprimido te pone que tus mocosos estén hartos de ti? –sonrió con burla.

-No puedo evitarlo, después de todo… son mis hijos… –miró el piso.

La manzana del amor, a la que después llamarían "tomate", cayó de las manos de Lovino, estrellándose en el suelo. Sabía que los pequeños en el Nuevo Mundo eran los hijos de Antonio, pero el español jamás les había dicho así, siempre habían sido sus "colonias" o sus "niños", nunca había usado ese título con ellos. Francia, como País del Amor que era, no dejaba de recalcar el hecho, diciendo que él no se esperaba eso por parte del castaño, pero como País de la Pasión autoproclamado que era, fue perfectamente entendible.

-¡Vaya padre que tienen! –espetó molesto– Hubiera sido mejor que el bastardo cejudo o el rubio pervertido se quedaran con ellos, ¡me voy a tomar la siesta y ni se te ocurra ir a molestarme, cabrón!

Lovino salió de allí sin tomar nada más qué comer. Muchas ideas pasaron por su mente, como el hecho de que España le olvidaría en poco tiempo. Ya casi no estaba en casa, pasándose la mayoría del tiempo cuidando de unos niños que aún no habían sido reconocidos como naciones, de enfrentarse a diversas guerras de las que no salía bien librado y a las cuales partía con un deje de tristeza, porque le dolía tener que enfrentarse a sus pequeños, aquellos que aún no terminaban de aceptarlo.

Sin embargo, eso lo sabía muy bien Lovino, todos eran _adorables_ y de vez en cuando se dejaban mimar por "Mamá España", título que le daban y que el otro aceptó gustoso. Para Bélgica y él siempre sería "El Jefe", ¿por qué no había pedido que le llamaran de la misma manera aquellos mocosos? Cierto, porque eran SUS mocosos, sus niños, sus hijos. Alguna vez Antonio dijo que esperaba tener naciones propias, criarlas completamente, tenerlas bajo su cuidado… y ahora sucedía.

Llegó hasta su cuarto, cerrando detrás de sí y tumbándose sobre la cama, enterró la cara en su almohada, reprimiendo el grito que amenazaba con salir, ¿cómo era posible eso? ¡España le dejaría, era obvio!

Cada día crecía un poco más, convirtiéndose en un preadolescente; ya no tenía la misma figura redondeada que le parecía adorable a Bélgica, ni España le aplastaba las mejillas en mucho tiempo, incluso Holanda le miraba diferente, como si notara el lento pero seguro cambio producido en él. Y precisamente por eso Antonio tendría ahora sólo ojos para esos niños _lindos_, _monos_, _adorables_, que se dejaban querer por él, a diferencia del italiano. Entonces seguramente se olvidaría de él, ni siquiera le importaría la herencia del abuelo Roma, pues habían muchos otros tesoros en el Nuevo Mundo y, ¿no era sabido que a veces se daba a la piratería? La codicia le haría quedarse con ellos mucho, mucho tiempo, incluso podría permanecer más en su casa de campo en territorio de Nueva España.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza al darse cuenta de la situación, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Se mordió el labio inferior, de nuevo estaría solo, España sería como los demás. Como el abuelo Roma, que se llevó con él a Feliciano, dejándole olvidado; como Austria, que le regaló apenas tuvo oportunidad… ahora era el turno de España de marcharse, ¡qué iluso fue creer que no lo haría!

-¡No importa! –se dijo con los puños cerrados– Estaré bien, me las apañaré yo solo, le demostraré a ese bastardo que no lo necesito.

Continuó cavilando unos minutos hasta que escuchó ruidos en el pasillo, el pomo de la puerta se movió lentamente y por la misma se asomó Antonio, la habitación estaba en penumbra, sólo se distinguía la cama gracias a la luz otorgada por la puerta abierta.

-Roma, ¿estás despierto? –preguntó quedamente.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Entró en silencio, lo más cuidadosamente posible para no despertarle, llegó hasta al lado de su cama, sentándose en ella, admiró los cabellos castaños que caían en desorden en la frente de su protegido y le pasó la mano por las hebras en un gesto paternal.

-Aún eres muy pequeño, Roma… –musitó en voz alta– Me has reclamado el no llevarte conmigo, pero no podía dejarte ver todas esas peleas, no sabía con qué nos encontraríamos y a pesar de querer llevarme bien con las otras naciones, Alvarado echó a tierra todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo me costara construir. Azteca se horrorizó al ver a sus sacerdotes muertos en el Templo y me llamó traidor, no sabes lo duro que fue para mí oír eso…

Antonio se detuvo, recordando seguramente un hecho muy triste. Sintió un grueso nudo en su garganta que le dificultaba continuar con su monólogo, finalmente tragó saliva y prosiguió:

-Fueron tantas cosas, Roma: la Malinche, la captura de Moctezuma, la Noche Triste… Nueva España me odia, y lo mismo pasa con el resto de mis colonias. Cuando les llamo por el nombre que con tanto cariño les otorgué, me contestan enfadados en una lengua extraña, llaman a Papá Azteca, a Mamá Maya, a Papá Inca… y yo no tengo el valor suficiente para decirles que no vendrán; cada vez que preguntan por qué tardan tanto, les doy una excusa distinta…

Volvió a callar, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. Acarició nuevamente la cabellera a su secuaz y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Te preocupabas por el Jefe cada vez que se iba, Romano? ¿Te preocupabas aunque sea un poquito? –habló en un tono cálido– Yo pensaba en ti durante mi ausencia, si acaso te volvías más fuerte, cómo lucías ahora que crecías, cómo sonaría tu voz al cambiar. Y temía, temía tanto volver a casa y toparme con un hombre adulto porque entonces sentiría que me había perdido de algo muy importante… dime, Roma, ¿tú pensabas en el Jefe cada vez que se marchaba?

Antonio le besó en la cabeza, luego salió de la habitación tal y como había entrado, antes de cerrar la puerta le dedicó una mirada nostálgica al pequeño castaño y luego le dejó descansar. Apenas se hubo marchado, Lovino abrió los ojos.

– **HETALIA –**

Ya no era el poderoso Imperio Español de antaño, sus hijos habían crecido y peleado en su contra; uno a uno le enfrentaron y a todos hubo de otorgarles la Independencia luego de luchas que le destruían por dentro al darse cuenta que deseaban alejarse de él. En esa ocasión regresaba a casa luego de que O'Donojú le entregara una copia de ese dichoso tratado firmado, al leerlo había sentido que algo dentro de él se rompía y más al escuchar a Nueva España gritarle que nunca más le dijera así, que ahora sólo respondería al nombre de Estados Unidos Mexicanos. El único consuelo que le quedaba era ese abrazo que le diera y las últimas palabras susurradas en su oído, ese "Gracias por todo, Mamá España" que quizás nunca más volvería a escuchar.

-Al fin llegas, bastardo…

Dirigió la vista al frente sólo para toparse con Romano; ya no era más un niño rechoncho al que le encantaba picarle las mejillas, se había convertido en un apuesto joven que, si bien aún no era un "adulto" para el resto de las naciones, sí podía ser tomado como un igual.

-Romano… –le miró casi sin aliento.

Sin poderse contener se arrojó a sus brazos, apretándole con fuerza, el italiano se sonrojó e intentó separarse, pero Antonio no lo permitió, era una nación casi tan poderosa como Rusia, aún cuando rara vez usaba su fuerza; en ese momento necesitaba de Lovino, por eso no podía permitirle soltarse.

-¿Extrañaste al Jefe, Romano? –volvió a preguntar como hace tanto.

-¡¿A qué viene eso?! ¡Suéltame de una puta vez! –intentó zafarse.

-Porque… yo sí… –susurró, captando su atención– Yo te extrañé mucho, Roma…

Lovino dejó de luchar en el momento en que sintió unas lágrimas caer en su espalda. No es que le importara, simplemente no quería ver a ese idiota llorar, en su mente siempre estaba presente su sonrisa, como si el español no conociera otro sentimiento que no fuera la alegría y simplemente no quería verle de otra forma, no podría soportarlo. Entonces comprendió que se estaba desplomando, que necesitaba ese abrazo.

-Sí, cabrón, yo también… –fue su corta respuesta.

-Gracias, Lovi… –murmuró, dibujándose una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Su orgullo italiano le impedía corresponder al afecto del otro, pero al menos tampoco se rehusó, después de todo, España no le había abandonado cuando lo creyó, ahora él tampoco le dejaría y, realmente, no quería hacerlo.


End file.
